The Battle of Hogwarts
by Smiley12341
Summary: When Voldemort thinks he's going to win the Battle of Hogwarts... Bellatrix tells him that pure blood isn't everything, which she strongly believes- but in telling him this, and following her beliefs, will Bella go a bit overboard?
1. Chapter 1

Not exactly an Authors Note: Well, I'm not the author! This is by my friend NushNush, the one I dedicated my story Metella to. All credit goes to her! I am posting it because she does not currently have a fanfic account so I posted it for her! So comment, subscribe, ask questions! I will make sure she gets all of your comments/ questions! I will post every chapter for her. Enjoy! (Oh P.S. I'm Marstar! Hahaha its my nickname!)

Chapter 1  
I do not own Harry Potter or AVPM so the " why you gotta be like that" line belongs to Starkid and everything else to Joanne Kathleen Rowling Murray the great (all hail)  
Dedicated to Marstar, for convincing me to write this, and for being awesome! *Clap Clap Clap Clap*

In the heat of the Battle of Hogwarts was Bellatrix Lestrange, the proudest and most loyal of the death eaters, who would give her life in any way to serve the only person she truly loved, Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. Whenever Bella looked into the slits that her master had for eyes, all she could see was the charming face of the young Tom Riddle. But that Tom was gone, forever. Not that Bella cared, all she could see when Voldy angrily stared at her was Tom Riddle's handsome face smiling at her. But now, there was a new Voldy on the loose, and she did not care about his new looks, as she knew that she would always fight by his side.

Anyway, Bellatrix was fighting three teenage girls, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. "Silly little girls. You know you can't beat me! Ah, even my wimpy traitor of a nephew is a MUCH better fighter!", she screamed out loud, but all of the others just heard was "cackle cackle".

As Bellatrix Lestrange finished cackling, Luna Lovegood yelled "Avis!", and Bella watched as she called a dozen small birds to her.

"Ha! You think you can beat me with little birds! That's quite funny, eh" teased Bellatrix

"Opungio", Luna calmly commanded as Bella was caught off guard as twelve birds with razor sharp beaks sped to her face at the speed of a bullet (the things shot from the "metal wand muggles use to kill each other")

AHHHHHHH", Bellatrix screamed, and as she frantically started to dodge the birds. Unluckily, one stabbed her neck, but she quickly stopped the blood with a bandage she conjured . Reluctantly turning to face her master, she was shocked to see his 71-year-old face laughing.

"Ah, Bellatrix, you always seem to make me laugh. You know that when I eliminate all of my non-followers in this world, you will just be a obstacle in my path. You are not worthy of your death eatership, for one reason. You are not purely evil, as you are only here for your "love" for me, as I hear from my loyal servant here, Narcissa Malfoy", Voldemort replied as soon as she saw Bella looking his way, a smile forming on his lips.

"CISSY MALFOY!", Bellatrix yelled, even though her sister was standing next to her, trying to mask her emotions. "How could you! You betrayed me! I thought you loyal! Why you gotta be like that!"

"Anything to assure the dark lord that us Malfoys are, and are proud to be loyal to our master! Anything to protect myself, Lucius, and Draco. Now Bella, I am aware that you say that if you had sons you would proudly hand them over to the dark lord. But, I am not that. I have grown to love my son to the extent that I would do anything, even betray the people that I love to keep him safe. Anything for Draco... Anything...", Narcissa breathed calmly, so only Bellatrix could hear.

" Cissy, do you really want to go the way Andromeda went? Erased from the family tree, forever forgotten by the noble Blacks.", Bella whispered back.

Narcissa immediately answered, "Yes, as long as Draco and Lucius are safe."  
Bellatrix's face burned with hatred and anger, wanting to kill her sister. But, instead, she confidently stated, "I will not deal with you right now. I have already lost a sister. Due to his injury, I may lose Rodolphus. It may not seem so, but these are people I love. I do not want to lose another person I love. I will fix this situation later. But do not think you are off the hook, don't you dare, Cissy."  
"Bella. I wanted to save my family", Narcissa begged hopelessly.  
"Oh am I suddenly not your family? Oh if Cygnus was here, he would have killed you before you could scream for Lucius.", Bellatrix threatened.  
"Well even the Malfoy family wouldn't do that. There, they actually understand eachother.", Narcissa answered.  
"I don't think that you know what understanding means, Cissy. As I said, I will deal with you later!" Bellatrix screamed. Narcissa slunk back to back to her place between the other death eaters . Before Voldy could tease her more, Bellatrix turned to face Voldemort, her large, focused eyes staring at his crimson cat-like eyes that stood out on his pale, skull-like face.

Then, she yelled-"You really think that I am not evil? Really? I fought by your side for years. I pledged my loyalty to you. I spent so many years in Azkaban. Do you think it was all for you? Yes, I did love you, yes, I did. But the reason I joined the death eaters was not a decision of love! I joined the death eaters because of the fact that I found more pure-blood supremacists who wanted to get rid of muggles, mudbloods, halfbloods, and squibs. So, of course, I joined. Then, I found out you were a half-blood. But, back then I loved you, and decided that there is no need for such discrimination in our world. It's like that crap muggles cause racism. You see, you can't help your blood status, or in the muggle sense, your race. So, you shouldn't hate others because of it. That's just the most idiotic way to be mean and you and I know it well enough."

"Then, why Bella, were you still like this, you know, yelling that you hated mudbloods", Voldemort challenged.

"Because, I loved you, and would do anything to stay by your side!", Bellatrix admitted.

"HA! You just proved yourself guilty, Bellatrix Lestrange.", Voldemort teased.

"Ugh! You don't understand. I may not be a pure-blood supremist, like you, but there are other reasons other than love to stay by your side. As you may know, I am a proud sadist, and you, Riddle, sent me on the best of missions. I think Longbottom here knows what I mean!", Bella yelled, espicially since the youngest Longbottom was in earshot.

Neville's face reddened. He was confused. Whose side should he take. He could take his parents, and indirectly his torturers side, or he could take the side of perhaps the most evil wizard that ever lived. Terrified, Neville looked left and right, wondering what to do. Finallly, he decided to dissapparate.

"Tom! This is what you call an enemy. A coward like so? As a death eater, I obviously had my own duties to perform, but if I was on my own accord, I could get rid of this pathetic excuse for an army easily.", Bellatrix told her master, confidently informing him of her well-known skills.

"Oh really Bella? You think you're so powerful? Well, turn and face me then...",Voldemort challenged, laughing, his eyes looking even creepier than before, focusing on his desired victim, like a snake right before it strikes...

-  
Nush!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If I owned Harry Potter, I think I could afford to type this on a laptop, not an iPod . Now that I know Marstar is posting this... I will put an authors note (I put disclamer in last time for obvious lawful reasons) There is also an obvious AVPM reference

"You? Beat me? That's funny. You think you can beat Bellatrix Lestrange?" Bellatrix teased, though it was a bit half-heartedly, like she was a bit unsure herself.

"Losers- I mean ladies first, Bellatrix." Bella waited for him to strike but then realized that he may actually carry out his word, as he wanted to humiliate Bella further.

"The only thing you loved more than being a a hypocrite trying to recruit people to do what I consider the worst crime that can be committed- pure blood supremacy, especially when you're a half blood yourself, is that snake", Bella announced, pointing furiously with her wand at Nagini, who was silently slithering near Voldemort's feet. "Also, if I am to kill you, you know of my sadistic ways, Tommy, you know I'm gonna cause you pain first.", Bella teased, smirking.

" No, not the snake. Take me instead.", Voldemort begged, willing to once again give up his body to keep himself alive.  
" You have just convinced me to kill it, Tom.", Bella answered, cackling loudly. Bellatrix brushed away her wild, curly black hair and quickly located the snake. Being sure Voldy would not strike a curse on Bella first, Bellatrix decided not to just Crucio the Avada Kedavra it, but make it a more pleasureable experience by giving Nagini a slower, dragged death, though she was sure she'd have to Avada Kedavra it for good raised her wand and muttered the incantation "Petrificus Totalus" and laughed as the ginormous snake froze. As she raised her wand, she heard a voice calling out to her, and a sword flying towards her, about to hit her in the neck.  
Bellatrix reacted quickly, catching the sword with the tips of the fingers in her left hand. She sent a puzzled, hostile look in the direction of the sender, who quickly answered, "Use it to kill the snake. It's the only way!". Bella immediately recognized the voice of Neville Longbottom, the young boy she had driven mad the parents of. "I came back by the way", announced Neville," I realised I should help my friends", he admitted, looking at the Order of the Pheonix and the old Dumbledore's army.  
Bella grabbed the sword in both hands and raised it over the body-bound snake. Breathing heavily, she brought down the sword right near her throat and watched, cackling as Nagini the snake started to bleed, which unknown to Bella, was not necessarily because she was stabbed, but because the basilisk venom-embedded sword was able to kill her, because after all, she was a Horcrux, the last one. Also, Bella did not know that this was the only point in her lifetime where she saw Tom as a mortal man. Voldemort fell to his knees next to Nagini's dying body and prayed in parseltounge to her to not leave him. A small bubble of blood showing Nagini's vocal cord's efforts did not appear to calm him. He knew there was no hope. He fell down in sadness, but quickly rose, trying to show bravery, but it was hard, as he had lost a part of his soul, and his best friend. Sweat thickly forming on her face she dropped the sword, and it loudly clanged on the hard Earth.  
"Ha!", yelled, Bellatrix cackling, watching as the snakes blood flowed onto Voldy's robes. "Those robes match the stunning color of your eyes, by the way", Bella remarked, staring at his bloodstained robe.  
"Time to finish you off, Riddle." Bellatrix decided. Now, how should I kill you?...

Bellatrix scratched her invisible goatee for a couple seconds, deep in thought. Then, she yelled, "AHA!". Voldy looked up, startled by the Bella's loud scream. Before Voldemort's face's dazed look dissappeared, Bella shot the spell "Expelliarmus!" and watched as Voldemorts wand flew out of his hand. "Accio!" Bellatrix commanded, and grabbed the extra wand in her left hand. But, sadly for Bella, Voldemort was smart.

"I require your wand", Voldemort asked to Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix's bother-in-law. Reluctantly, he handed over his wands, pressing it into his master's long, bony fingers. Voldemort muttered a killing curse with the wand, aiming at Bellatrix, but she just dodged it, shifting out of the way, and Bellatrix watched as a small green fire started blazing.  
"Well then, somebody put it out.", Bella commented, nodding towards the blaze, carelessly waving the wand in her left hand, seeming to not notice the bright red sparks coming out of the wand. To everyone's surprise, it was Harry Potter who conjured a fire extinguisher and put it out.  
Then, Voldemort raised Rabastan's wand, slanting it so the tip was pointing down as he was taller than Bellatrix. He swish and flicked his wand, and stated the incantation "Crucio". Not quick enough to scramble out of the way, Bellatrix was hit with the curse she herself had used on so many people, so many times.  
Bellatrix muscles tensed and burned with extreme pain. She saw Voldemort laughing as he waved his wand and her muscles tightened and bent further in such ways that seemed impossible. Sure, she'd been Crucioed from time to time, but she never had felt so much pain. Bellatrix tried to scream out, but the pain of the curse did not allow her. "Kill me now", she thought. She thought the pain would never end, but suddenly, it stopped.

Bella looked up, looking to see what stopped her pain. In the few minutes Bella was in a daze after the pain stopped, she realized that Neville Longbottom had stunned Voldemort, and Harry Potter had called on his best friend, the giant squid of the Black Lake, who faithfully had risen to the top of the Black Lake. Neville and Harry wanted to push Voldemort back into the Lake, but he was having a hard time doing it.

"Give me a hand Bellatrix?", asked Neville. "I can't perform most spells, sadly. I am not the best at spellwork, to tell the truth."

"Sure thing", Bella answered, more optimistically, thinking about how much these people had done, and how she was so close to defeating Voldemort. Then, she got up, forgetting her pain, and started running towards Neville, Harry and Voldemort. The two boys were just barely able to hold Voldemort off.

"No! Don't kill him! Please no!", pleaded Draco, running towards Bella. "All I've done for him. All my family has done for him. Please don't. Don't kill him. What will happen to me if he is killed? I don't want to go to Azkaban just to save a bunch of mudbloods, blood traitors, and halfbloods. I don't want to die for them. Not for the Mudbloods." Tears ran down Draco's face but Bellatrix just ignored them.

"What did you say? The bit about blood purity?", threatened Bellatrix.

"N-Nothing. What I meant to say is that- I'm er, I dunno, "I'm tired. Can't we just be Death Eaters?"

"Pathethic", muttered Bellatrix, pushing Draco out of the way."You'll be dealt with along with your mother.", she promised. Then, Bella ran to the Lakefront, and saw Neville laying on the ground, with a serious injury, seemingly frome the blaze of a missed killing curse. Not being good with medicinal spells, Bella whispered "Ferula", and felt satisfied with the bandages covering Neville. Then, she turned to Harry.

Harry was dueling hard against Voldy, nimbly dodging killing curses, and shooting his signature "Expelliarmus!" at Voldemort very often.

Bellatrix ran over, distracting Voldemort. Then, there was no sound except the lake water churning from the giant squid's long tentacles and Trevor's (who was standing behind Voldy) steady croaking. Bellatrix ordered Harry to help Neville out, and he obeyed, and Bellatrix quickly approached Voldemort. She raised her wand, and Voldemort fearfully stepped backwards, tripped over Trevor, and fell straight into the Black Lake, at the mercy of the giant squid.

"Squiddy, Dinner.", Bellatrix commented, imitating her former lord.

NOTE: Before anyone asks I made Bellatrix anti pure blood supremist because I have had to deal with racism my whole life, so it is really personal to me. And, yes, Draco will be in the next chapters. And I want to thank Marstar for posting this! Also, please please please leave feedback, even if you think it's stupid I will try to improve and get better at writing these fics. I really want to improve. I want to know about when it comes to the chapter legnth are they too short or okay (they will probably NOT seem too long lol) And on a side note, Go Bruins! Tuukka Rask 3.

-  
Nush! टूक्का रस्क रोच्क्स डोंट दौब्त और एल्से (The words are in English, but if you know what it means, you rock)

Not Really an Author's Note: Ok from now on I will abbreviate that as NRAAN. Anyways, I hope you all liked my friend's chapter. I take NO CREDIT! I'm just the sad little messenger bird. Haahahaha! I just wanted to say I 3 Draco's lameness and his AVPM quote! (Don't worry, I'm a HUGE fan of Draco, I just thought it was really funny) Didn't you? Well good day everyone!

PS: NushNush is obsessed with Tuukka Rask!


End file.
